reborn_evolving_from_nothingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorian/Law
Laws * Law of Wrath '(Ch-118) -Gotten from Wrath Vampire and his reflection of his memories of him giving in to his anger. -One that was angry, raging, full of towering might and unspeakable force -One of Seven Great Sins * 'Law of Valor '(Ch-136) -He fell of Yukeli's path and made his own. This law is an incredibly unique one. It was one that was extremely difficult to even sense, one that required an incredible sense of fortitude and willpower, with a staunch refusal to give in to even the direst of threats, all while having a high level of aptitude and an extremely powerful physical body. -Was steady and calm, full of solid power and unwavering fortitude -One of Seven Virtues * 'Law of Greed (Ch-148) -When he was greedily absorbing the artifacts. A feeling at first but later understood due to Jade memory and balanced demon. -It was powerful and vitriolic. It was overwhelming and at the same time weak, fluctuating between the two. It gave Dorian a sense of need, a desire to take any and everything in sight and protect it as his own. -One of Seven Great Sins * Law of Mercy (Ch-148) -When he forgave Ariel when she said sorry to him. -Like the Law of Wrath, the Law of Mercy was a Law that focused on attack power. It granted the User's attacks powerful strength and impact, enhancing his Spells or strikes -One of Seven Virtues * 'Law of Charity '(Ch-165) -When he turned away from illusion of his family on earth in the Dream Zone. -Similarly to the Law of Greed, it enhances his soul. -One of Seven Virtues * 'Law of Lust '(Ch-184) -When he 'conquered' stairs to throne room in Blighted World of Moria he became eligible to Inheritance of Lust, which, although he rejected became imparted upon him forcefully. -This Law gave powers that were related to both the soul and the mind. It enhanced the power of one's mind, allowing one to think clearer and faster, granting the ability to do multiple things at once. It also affected one's perception of time. -One of Seven Great Sins * 'Law of Chasity '(Ch-184) -When he 'conquered' stairs to throne room in Blighted World of Moria he became eligible to Inheritance of Lust, which, because he rejected it to the very end, came along with Law of Chasity. -Mirroring Law of Lust, this Law enhanced the power of one's mind, allowing one to think clearer and faster, granting the ability to do multiple things at once. It also affected one's perception of time. -One of Seven Virtues * 'Law of Gluttony '(Ch-189) -After he broke the seal in the second castle in Blighted World of Moria and tricked another Inheritor of Gluttony and Inheritor of lust he entered a space where test for Inheritance of Gluttony would be passed down, after a small battle royale of different characters such as Thanos, Obelisk The Tormentor, Bane, Obi-wan Kenobi and Darth Vader and eating a lone hot dog, he won the rights to the Inheritance. -The Law of Gluttony, was all about defensive power. It allowed one to cover themselves in a protective barrier that vastly enhanced their defensive prowess. -One of Seven Great Sins * 'Law of Sloth '(Ch-192) -After he broke the seal in the Castle of Sloth in Blighted World of Moria after he refused to help his father (Yukeli) when he was hanging on the edge of bottomless pit he acquired the Sloth Inheritance. -It greatly boosts recovery and healing powers. -One of Seven Great Sins * 'Law of Pride '(Ch-194) -In Blighted World of Moria, Castle of Pride, after he defeated Leaders 'clone', he was deemed prideful enough for Inheritance of Pride. -Similarly to Law of Valor, Law of Pride enhances users body. -One of Seven Great Sins * 'Law of Envy '(Ch-198) -In Blighted World of Moria, Castle of Envy, after he convinced Hallow that he is Demon Emperors pupil, in the Inheritance space he saw a few visions in which he admitted that he was envious of his peaceful life on Earth, envious of Probus and Tarran having such a relaxed relationship with Helena, and Envious of Yukeli's power he recieved the Inheritance of Envy. -Allows to manipulate space to some degree. -One of Seven Great Sins * 'Law of Original Sin '(Ch-198) -In Blighted World of Moria, Castle of Pride, after he received the last of Seven Great Sins Laws, they all merged together and conjured this particular Law which replaces all of the previously mentioned Sin Laws. -Has all the abilities of Seven Great Sins Laws. -The Law of Original Sin was a Law that could affect reality itself. It changed reality, creating imperfections in whatever it touched. -One of Origin Laws Baptism of Laws - There are others. I am only looking at the main or the first ones.